Righting Wrongs
by IrishVamipre93
Summary: AU AH 5 years ago Edward Cullen left his family,friends and Forks behind to follow his dream of becoming an author now years later he returns for the anniversary of his mothers death only to find that things have changed for the worse.Can he change that?
1. A not so welcome home

**A/N OK hey guys & gals this is Tina, hi major shout out to Emilie (curuia) & Becca (sparklingpixie1987) for helping me with this story and giving me the courage to post it so holla to you girls. Also holla to the ah---mazing people over a Twilighters Anonymous Podcast forum who are totally made of awesome .This is my 1st fanfic so please be nice. I dont have a beta so keep that in mind. read it review it please i would love some feedback to improve my writing.i know this chapter is short but please give it a chance anyways i better stop now before i start rambling and this authors note will be longer than the actual story so OK story starts here lol**

**

* * *

  
**

"It is now or never" Edward whispered to himself as he stood outside his fathers house. He never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be standing in Forks again after his mother Elizabeth was killed in a car crash. Edward was seventeen his brother Jasper was eleven

With their mother gone they had no choice but to go and live with their father, for lack of a better word Elisabeth left their father because of his abuse people in the town thought she was crazy to the town of Forks Antony Cullen was a successful business man a Person of the Year candidate, behind closed doors he was a controlling bully who sucked the happiness out of everyone around him so Elisabeth left not wanting to expose her sons to the virus that was Antony Cullen.

Jasper & Edward had no other option but to be place with their father by social services and when Jasper & Edward moved in to the isolated mansion in the woods the abuse started Antony never physically abused his sons he didn't need to his abuse was mental he had to be in control of everything around him.

Edward couldn't take it so when he got a scholarship to the University of Ottawa. he took it was gone from Forks within a blink of an eye and never looked back until His uncle Carlisle had sent him a letter inviting him to the Anniversary gathering of Elizabeth's death. So here he was standing outside the house he swore he would never return to.

Edward was beginning to think coming here was a bad idea and turned to go when the door sprang open to reveal his uncle Carlisle.

"Edward?"

Edward whipped around to look at his uncle "Uhhhh Hey Carlisle i was just leaving...." Edward stated quickly and started to turn.

"Leaving.....why? Come on in!" and with that Carlisle pulled Edward into the house with out waiting for Edwards protest.

The house was packed with people it seemed to Edward that the entire population of Forks had managed to squeeze itself into the household. The house itself was eerily the same, same colour paint on the bare walls,devoid of any homelike quality.

"Here let me take your jacket its like a sauna in here!" Carlisle said snapping Edward out of his musings.

"OK sure!" Edward said as he shrugged off his tan leather jacket and handed it to his uncle.

Entering the kitchen he looked around not paying attention to where he was walking when he collided with something or rather someone.

"Hey watch it are you........Edward?"

Edward looked down startled to see Alice at least he thought it was Alice , his old neighbour and as he recalled Jasper's best friend standing right in front of him.

"Hey Aly how are you...." Edward stopped talking when Alice turned on her heel and walked straight past him and into the hallway leaving Edward standing there dumbfounded!

"Well , well look at what we have here..."

Edward instantly tensed at the sound of the all to familiar voice coming from the patio door

"..the prodigal son returns.." Antony slurred from the doorway.

Edward grimaced. A drunk Antony was a million times worse than a sober one at least when he was sober he tried to hide his bullying.

"Dad" Edward acknowledged tightly clenching his fists

"What no big party for you to go to huh? No big book signing for Forks' big best selling author?" Antony laughed bitterly. Everyone was deadly silent, watching the scene unfolding ,not believing their eyes.

Edward stayed silent, praying that this onslaught would soon end.

"you better answer me boy......."

"Dad give it a rest!" came a voice from behind Edward.

Edward whipped around to see Jasper & Alice standing in the door way glaring at Antony, who was about to retort when Carlisle swooped in.

"Come on Tony looks like you could use some air" he stated quickly as he escorted his younger brother outside.

The crowd that had gathered i the kitchen quickly dispersed leaving Edward,Jasper & Alice alone in the kitchen Edward glanced at the door before turning slowly to face his brother. Edward was shocked at how much jasper had changed he had grown at least a foot and his once round boyish face was set, jaw clenched. his eyes shooting daggers at the figure of his father outside.

"Hey bro' uh thanks" Jasper tore his eyes form the back yard and looked eyes with his brother. green met green. Edward nearly gasped audibly at what he saw reflected in his brothers eyes – hatred.

Jasper grabbed his jacket and went out the front door without a word ,leaving both Edward and Alice in his wake.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Alice asked.

"would what be that easy?" Edward replied genuinely confused.

"You cant just breeze back in here Edward you left Jasper alone,alone with....that..thing!"she stated angrily.

Edward looked away guilty as Alice continued "Go back to New York Edward you don't belong in this our world anymore" Alice finished sadly and with that she followed Jasper out the front door.

Leaving Edward alone in a room full of people.

"What have i done" Edward whispered.

**

* * *

**

**ohhh poor Edward lol will he leave ? well you will just have to wait and find out(hint its not a oneshot so figure it out for yourself lol) you see that review button down ther press it you know you want to. actually dont push it (did the reverse physcology work?)**

**until next time**

**Lots of love - you know what else i love reviews ok ok il stop now ;)**

**Edit :ok i fixed some spelling mistakes and punctuation too i always seem to miss them even if i reread it like 10 times**

**xx **

**Tina**


	2. That's What Friends Are For

**A/N:Greetings and Salutations readers instead of tackling my Mount Everest sized pile of homework I wrote this chapter just for you (now don't you all feel special jk) it was really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it (no pressure) so with out further adieu i give you chapter two.(I'm in a rhyming mood today go figure)**

* * *

"Go back to New York Edward, you don't belong in our world anymore" Alice told turned and followed Jasper out the front door, thinking as she went where Jasper could have gone to.

She didn't have to look to hard to find was sitting in the boat swing they had made when they were twelve. She smiled remembering it. Jasper had "borrowed" the old wooden boat out of Big Jim's boat-shed just outside the town itself. How he didn't get caught Alice would never know.

"Hey, need some company?" Alice asked causing Jasper to look up.

"Sure why not " he replied ,stopping the boat long enough for Alice to hop in and sit across from him.

They slipped into a comfortable silence as Alice watched him carefully. Waiting for him to looked up from the dull forest floor and opened his mouth to talk.

"Some party huh" He said trying to lighten the mood.

Alice wasn't buying it "Jazz talk to me" she whispered this was the only encouragement he needed. All the pent up anger and emotion started to flow out of him.

"What was he doing here i mean he just ups and leaves ,never writes or calls for five years,five frickin' years Alice and he just waltzed back in here and expects me to welcome him back with open arms,like he never left? what is up with that?......."Jasper closed his eyes pausing to catch his breath ,Alice stayed silent again. listening. letting him get all his frustration and anger.

Jasper took a deep breath and visibly relaxed ,opening his eyes wearily he continued.

"I understand ,why he left I mean, he got a scholarship he would have been crazy if he didn't go. Its just why did he have to wait so long to come back? Why now? Why no warning, would it be too much trouble to pick up a phone and call? Jasper asked.

"I think that maybe you should ask him that"she replied.

Jasper smirked "I don't think i could talk to him with out ripping him a new one".

"yeah I kinda did that before I came to find you"she said embarrassed.

Jasper laughed his first genuine laugh of the night "Oh really " he asked teasingly still chuckling.

Alice nodded her head " He was lucky that was all I did,I nearly smacked him when I first saw him" she admitted.

"Easy there slugger better get you home before you hurt someone....." he said as he stood up and jumped out of the boat. Alice followed.

"Ha Ha" Alice said sarcastically as she shoved him lightly.

"...Ouch mainly me" he teased feigning injury.

"Your such a drama queen" she said as the walked down the trail towards her house.

"You mean drama king?" he laughed.

"Oh no I meant what I said come on Your Highness there is a chocolate fudge cake at home that is calling to me" and with that she dragged Jasper down the trail smiling "_mission accomplished"_ she thought happily.

* * *

"Good Evening Sir how may i help you this fine evening?"the hotel receptionist asked Edward as he walked towards the desk.

Edward glanced out the window as rain poured down ."Do you have any rooms available?" He asked politely.

"Yes Sir we sure do" the receptionist replied obviously excited at the prospect of another Friends marathon on the mini TV behind the desk.

"Great it take one please" Edward said.

"And how many nights are you staying for Sir" the Receptionists replied practically jumping up ad down behind the pine desk.

"C_alm down man before you wet yourself" _Edward thought as he explained he didn't know how long he would be staying for.

"I understand Sir I will book you for the week and if you need to stay any longer I'm sure there wont be a problem" he said as he handed Edward a room key " there you go room 15 breakfast until 11am"

"Uh thanks" Edward responded as he left the front desk and heading towards his room.

Edward had just arrived at his door when he heard the "Friends" theme play down the hall,smirking he entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

"How lucky were we?"Jasper asked as he looked out the hall window at the rain.

"Very" Alice said as she went to the fridge and pulled out the cake" oh yes come to Mama" she said as he placed it on the table.

"I think I've gained five pounds just looking at the thing" Jasper said as he entered the kitchen.

Alice scoffed as she grabbed the two plates of cake and entered the sitting room, Jasper followed grabbing the remote as he came in.

"So what you wanna watch?" he asked as he sat down on the sofa beside Alice who was already half way through her slice of cake.

"ehdonkarewitchevagh" came Alice's reply earning a glance form Jasper.

"See this is why you don't get dates you eat like a pig" Jasper teased.

"you take that back" Alice spluttered spraying Jasper in the face with chocolate icing.

"I will if you take this back " he said as he wiped the icing on her sleeve.

"Ewwwww see this is why you you don't get dates. I'm a girl be nice!" she stated causing Jasper to chuckle lightly.

"Whatever you say" he said as he flipped through the channels while Alice skipped into the kitchen to get more cake.

"Don't say a word" she threatened lightly.

Jasper held up his hands innocently "Would'nt dream of it"

Just as he said that he heard a key in the lock and turned his head to see Alice's father enter the house.

As Jimmy Brandon saw him he smiled saying "Jazz I'm telling you you spend more time in this house than I do"

"Well it was either come here or risking punching my brother in the face" Jasper stated.

"Good call" Jimmy agreed.

"Wheres Mom?" Alice asked from the kitchen.

"Shes helping Esme and Carlisle clean up she shouldn't be too long" Jimmy answered as he entered the kitchen.

"Want some cake" Alice said offering her father the last piece.

"No thanks honey, I'm watching my figure" He joked.

Jasper checked his watch laughing.

"I better go" He said sadly. Catching his tone Alice came over to him a quick hug before he walked to the front goodbye and making plans to go shopping on Thursday (Alice's idea not his)

He sighed as he close the front door. He was leaving his home and going to where he lived.

* * *

**A/N: OK people there ya have it please tell me what you think if you loved it or hated it just please review and until next time **

**ciao for now(yeah the bad rhyming thing still hasn't stopped sorry i will work on some better ones for next time)**

**xx**

**Tina.**


End file.
